


Scenic Route

by GalacticallyNonbinary



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, M/M, apparently i really like logince one shots???, who knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticallyNonbinary/pseuds/GalacticallyNonbinary
Summary: Being lost in the woods. Never a good thing. Especially when you're stuck with someone who insists that, "We're not lost! We're simply taking the scenic route!"





	Scenic Route

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually pretty bad, but I figured, might as well post it. So, here ya go

Hiking in the mountains at night. Genius idea, curtesy of Patton. Logan groaned as he made the same circle he had made three times in the past few minutes. It all could’ve turned out alright, if a certain someone hadn’t made a positively idiotic mistake. Logan stopped walking, and turned to the man walking behind him.

“Roman.”

Roman gave a nervous smile, trying to lighten the mood.

“…yes, Logan?”

“Do you remember about half an hour ago? When you said that you were tired?”

“…I do seem to recall it, yes…”

“Well, then do you remember dragging me off down the path to go back to the car?”

“…well…”

Logan’s hands were balled into fists, and his eyebrows furrowed tightly.

“And, do you remember dropping our bag, with our phones and the map, off the side of the mountain?!”

“…I did do that, didn’t I?”

Logan wanted to scream. He almost had the urge to throw Roman himself off the mountain. 

“We’re lost in the middle of the woods, and it’s all your fault!”

Roman’s trademark confidence returned to him, as he responded,

“We’re not lost, we’re simply taking the scenic route.”

“The scenic route?!”

Logan spat. He folded his arms across his chest and sat on the ground, in the middle of the leaf-strewn path. Roman calmly sat down beside him. 

“We don’t have any idea where we are, Roman! We’re in the middle of the woods, and the car is probably miles away, and…”

“They’ll find us.”

Logan looked up at Roman, and, to Roman's surprise, he didn't look angry. No, Logan was scared. 

“How do you know?”

Roman put an arm around Logan’s shoulders and pulled the terrified man into his chest. Logan felt warm air on his neck as Roman spoke, and could feel the vibrations of his words.

“If I know Patton, he’d burn this forest to the ground looking for us.”

“Being in a forest fire wouldn’t be a good thing for us, Roman.”

Roman let out a soft chuckle and pulled Logan closer. He felt the man shiver as a cold wind swept through the trees. Wordlessly, Roman took off his coat, and wrapped it around them, keeping them both as warm as possible on such a cold night. Somehow, amidst all the wind and the cold and the fear and the worry, the two managed to fall asleep in each other’s arms in the middle of the woods. And that was exactly how Patton found them only a few minutes later.

“Aw, how sweet! Anxiety, look!”

Anxiety rolled his eyes at the two of them and scoffed as Patton shook them to wake them up. The two groggily sat up, Logan with his glasses falling off of his face, and Roman with sticks and leaves stuck in his hair. Patton helped them to their feet, and they all found their way out of the woods.


End file.
